Eto Medlennyj Yad
by Luxry
Summary: Ce qu'aurait été l'histoire si Perceval était né un huit Novembre et que le Graal avait été une cruche.


**Titre :** Eto medlennyj yad  
**Auteur :** Luxry  
**Rated :** K (Pour le moment, du moins. Risque d'évolution selon les chapitres.)  
**Disclaimeur : **Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi. Toutefois, cette version de l'histoire est la mienne, bien que la loi refuse que je me fasse de l'argent dessus, France cruelle.  
**NdA :** Merci à Arguei et Andromède pour leur patience, leur soutien, leur aide, leurs encouragements, et leurs coups de pied aux fesses.

* * *

_**

* * *

E**to **M**edlennyj **Y**ad

* * *

_

_

* * *

_Chapitre I :

Ils avaient des jambes, ils auront des ailes

* * *

**D**epuis quelques jours à présent, la situation était intenable au Sanctuaire. L'effervescence régnait partout, des serviteurs qui couraient autour des Temples de leurs maîtres respectifs, jusqu'aux maîtres eux-mêmes. Les apprentis insouciants continuaient leur petite vie, inconscients du fait que bientôt, leur existence allait radicalement changer. Car si l'excitation d'un départ proche était bien présente, aucun ne comprenait véritablement ce que tout cela signifiait réellement.

**C**ar les futurs Ors allaient partir sur leur nouveau lieu d'entraînement. L'apprenti Taureau était parti depuis quelques jours déjà, rapidement suivi du disciple de la Vierge. Le petit Poisson devait partir ce jour-même, et le Lionceau restait. Le mini-Cabri devait partir le lendemain, et ensuite, le futur Verseau. Et si tout allait bien, les Bélier et Scorpion en devenir ne tarderaient pas à suivre.

**D**ans son fauteuil de vieux velours, posté derrière son bureau, le Grand Pope soupirait devant le rapport d'un des Maîtres des apprentis restants. L'enfant dont il avait la charge était loin de tenir toutes les promesses que les astres semblaient avoir faites à son sujet. Pour un peu, Shion lui-même en serait venu à douter avoir trouvé le bon bébé. Déjà, rien que le fait de l'avoir trouvé dans l'enceinte même du Sanctuaire semblait presque trop facile. Car le petit Milo était bien plus fasciné par les jeux et les bêtises que par tout ce que son Maître pouvait lui dire. Ni l'autorité, ni les cris, ni les menaces, ni même les punitions corporelles, rien ne semblait avoir la moindre prise sur lui. Tout lui glissait dessus, aussi facilement que l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. L'enfant se contentait d'attendre que la tempête prenne fin, avant de reprendre exactement la même bêtise à l'endroit précis où il avait été interrompu. C'était un rituel sans fin, que son Maître commençait sérieusement à songer abandonner. Soit son élève faisait rapidement ses preuves et prouvait qu'il pouvait prétendre à son Armure, soit... Il faudrait chercher un nouvel héritier. Et rapidement. Quitte à tuer celui-ci, afin d'être sûr que l'âme du prochain porteur du Scorpion d'Or se réincarne à temps pour la prochaine guerre. Enfin, si Milo était bien le détenteur actuel de cette âme, évidemment. Ce dont beaucoup commençait à douter.

* * *

**L**oin de toutes ces considérations, un petit garçon aux boucles d'or courait vers le port avec ses camarades, inconscient des discours d'importance dont il faisait l'objet. Tout ce qu'il savait, lui, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le tour d'Aphrodite de prendre le bateau. Et lui, il voulait voir ça. Il adorait ça, les bateaux. Même que lorsqu'il serait grand, il en aurait un. Non, mieux ; quand il serait grand, il saurait nager. Et il pourrait aller aussi loin qu'il le désirait dans l'océan. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour l'attraper par son fond de culotte et le reposer sur le quai sous prétexte qu'il ne savait pas nager, et qu'il risquait l'hydrocution à vouloir se jeter ainsi dans l'eau. Surtout que l'hydrocution, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était, lui.

**I**l continuait donc sa route, zigzaguant entre les rochers, trébuchant sur les pierres, activant de toutes ses forces ses petites jambes pour arriver à temps. Fausser compagnie à ses nounous n'avait pas été aisé, mais cela en valait la peine. Il avait même pu entraîner les autres à sa suite, et c'était tous ensemble qu'ils avaient pu gruger l'attention de Saga et Aioros. Arrivés sur le quai, les enfants se dissimulèrent dans l'angle d'une ruine quelconque, guettant l'arrivée du petit Suédois et de son Maître. Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent, la joyeuse troupe les laissa grimper dans leur petite embarcation, avant de bondir de sa cachette pour leur faire de grands signes de la main, Milo criant et sautant plus fort et plus haut que tous les autres pour être sûr que leur petit camarade l'entendît.

**L**es yeux fermés une demi-seconde dans un soupir mi-amusé, mi-excédé, Alphaïs des Poissons observa les silhouettes surexcitées des petits garçons qui les saluaient depuis la berge, son apprenti et lui. Il fallait admettre que le geste était touchant. Nul doute que cette initiative aussi folle que naïve était l'initiative du petit élève du Scorpion. Même si le Chevalier peinait à croire que son homologue du Huitième Temple entraînait ce gosse. Sans être une brute, Tilo n'était pas un tendre. Et pourtant, depuis le premier jour, l'enfant restait égal à lui-même. Souriant, insouciant. Plus fou qu'un jeune chiot, et plus indiscipliné à lui seul que toute une troupe de lémuriens. Et c'est avec son enthousiasme accoutumé que Milo leur disait au revoir, suivi de sa petite troupe, alors qu'Alphaïs n'était même pas certain que lui et son disciple soient réellement proches. Mais Aphrodite semblait retrouver quelque peu le sourire à cette vue, et saluait en retour les apprentis qui avaient fait tout ce chemin pour lui. Lui qui était si triste de quitter ses nouveaux camarades... Il deviendrait rapidement le plus fort de tous, pour vite revenir parmi eux, et se montrer digne de leur amitié ! Il avait eu du mal à faire son nid ici. Mais pour la première fois, devant un tel débordement de la part de ceux qui furent, pendant un temps qui paraissait infini à ses yeux, ses camarades de jeu et d'entraînement, Aphrodite se sentit véritablement à sa place. Il devait devenir fort, pour pouvoir un jour endosser la même responsabilité que son Maître. Quand il reviendrait, il serait puissant et reconnu. Et tous seraient heureux de le revoir pour oeuvrer avec lui pour la paix dans le monde, au nom d'Athéna. Et il ne retrouverait plus cette solitude qui avait été la sienne durant si longtemps. Plus jamais.

**L**e bateau devenant un point si petit à l'horizon que plus personne ne pouvait le voir, Milo se retourna finalement vers ses camarades. L'heure était venue de sonner la retraite. L'euphorie et l'excitation du moment étant passées, le petit Grec passa son bras autour des épaules du petit Lion. Aiolia avait l'air si triste... Aphrodite avait été son premier copain. Il l'avait même aidé à apprendre le grec, en échange de quelques notions de suédois.

- T'inquiète pas, il reviendra vite, tu verras ! chercha à le rassurer le petit blond.

- J'suis pas inquiet... répondit l'autre garçon. Mais ton "vite", c'est un peu trop loin pour moi quand même...

- Trop loin pour toi ? S'étonna Milo. Mais il ne partira pas éternellement ! Maître Tilo a dit qu'ils reviendraient tous !

- Mais on sera grand d'ici là, Milo... fit le petit Lion, la tristesse occultant largement sa culpabilité d'avoir ainsi faussé compagnie à son grand frère. On sera tous des grands quand ils reviendront.

- Grand ? Grand comment ? demanda le mini-Scorpion.

- Au moins aussi grand qu'Aioros en tout cas...

- Grand comme Saga, renchérit Angelo aux paroles du petit Lion.

- Aussi grand que le Grand Pope ? demanda naïvement un petit garçon chétif aux cheveux sombres et à l'accent espagnol prononcé.

- Peut-être pas autant, Shura, grimaça Aiolia. Mais au moins comme mon frère.

**A**tterré, Milo regardait ses camarades. Grand comme ça ? Loin... loin comme tout ça ? Mais...

- Mais c'est super loin ! s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

- Bah oui, tu croyais quoi...

**A**ngelo secouait la tête d'un air navré. Pas étonnant que son Maître lui disait que le Temple du Scorpion n'était pas prêt d'être occupé après Maître Tilo !

- Mais... Ça peut pas être vrai !

**L**e petit Grec en était tout révolté. Ses copains n'allaient pas partir aussi longtemps, quand même ? Mais... Il allait faire quoi, sans eux, lui ? Aiolia resterait au Sanctuaire, vu que c'était son grand frère qui se chargeait de lui depuis la mort de Maître Leandre, un an auparavant. Ce petit lèche-botte de Mû, lui, resterait sans doute avec le Grand Pope. D'ailleurs, Milo ne lui avait même pas proposé de venir avec eux, à lui. Mû, c'était vraiment trop une "susseuse". C'était comme ça que Maître Tilo appelait Maître Bénaya de la Vierge. Milo ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça semblait très bien convenir à l'insupportable Mû toujours si sage. Mais même si eux resteraient au Sanctuaire, bien que le petit Bélier poursuivait une partie de son entraînement à Jamir, Milo, lui, n'y serait pas. Son Maître lui avait expliqué beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait pas écoutées et encore moins comprises, mais le petit garçon savait qu'il devait partir s'entraîner sur l'île qui lui avait donné son nom.

- Bon, on devrait remonter, maintenant, finit par marmonner Angelo.

- Oui, ils ont dû retrouver Camus, depuis, calcula Aiolia.

- Camus ? Pourquoi ? Il est où ? Il a fait quoi ? demanda le petit Capricorne, un index planté sur sa lèvre inférieure.

**C**amus... Milo l'avait complètement oublié, celui-là. Il fallait dire, le petit Français ne parlait jamais. Il n'était pas très intéressant. Voire même pas du tout. Encore moins que Mû, c'était tout dire ! Il ne jouait même pas ! Mais pour aujourd'hui, il leur avait bien servi.

- Le dernier en haut est un futur Verseau ! piailla le petit Scorpion, avant de détaler à toute allure vers le Sanctuaire.

**I**l avait des choses à demander à son Maître, lui !

**S**es petits camarades poussèrent des cris d'horreur indignés mêlés d'excitation, avant de se jeter à sa suite.

**L**e soleil se couchait lentement sur ce quai de Grèce, tandis que les trois enfants couraient pour retrouver leur Maison respectives, loin de se douter qu'avec les derniers rayons de lumière, une page de leur vie se tournait également.

**L**oin derrière le petit groupe, un petit garçon maigrichon à l'accent espagnol courait péniblement pour tenter de rattraper ses trois camarades.

- Attendez-moi !

* * *

**L**a nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Milo atteignit le Temple du Scorpion. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir fait une bêtise, et s'était d'ores et déjà mis d'accord avec ses petits camarades. De toute façon, lui serait puni. Alors les autres n'avaient qu'à dire que tout était de sa faute à lui. Comme ça...

**L**es bras croisés sur le torse, Tilo secoua silencieusement la tête en voyant l'enfant retirer le haut de sa tunique à peine rentré. Le pire était que ce petit têtard savait très bien ce qu'il avait fait, et quelles seraient les conséquences. Le Scorpion n'avait même pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, que déjà le petit posait ses mains sur le mur, tête basse, prêt à recevoir sa punition.

**T**oujours sans un mot, le maître des lieux leva son bras, aussi dégoûté par ce qu'il allait faire que convaincu de l'inutilité parfaite de ce geste. Milo ne changerait jamais. Chassant son sentiment de culpabilité et endossant son rôle de Maître, l'adulte abattit son fouet pour une nouvelle punition.

* * *

**U**ne heure plus tard, le dos soigneusement couvert de pommade, Milo rejoignit son Maître assis à table. Une feuille dans une main, un crayon dans l'autre, le petit s'installant sans cérémonie sur les genoux de l'adulte, sans s'offusquer une seule seconde de la mine résigné du Scorpion. Jamais personne n'aurait pu croire, à les voir ainsi, que l'adulte venait tout juste de fouetter l'enfant au sang.

- Tu ne crois pas que l'heure de faire des dessins est passée, Milo ?

- Mais je voudrais que vous me montriez comment c'est loin, d'être grand, demanda le petit, au grand étonnement de son Maître.

- Comment c'est loin d'être grand ? répéta l'adulte. Que veux-tu dire exactement par là ?

- Aiolia et Angelo ont dit que quand les autres reviendront, on sera tous grands comme Aioros et Saga, répondit le petit, pas encore convaincu qu'on lui ait dit la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, répondit Tilo.

**D**u moins, pour ceux qui survivraient... Il retint un soupir. Son propre élève ferait-il parti du lot ? Ou bien devrait-il le tuer lui-même pour permettre au véritable Scorpion de revenir à temps pour la prochaine Guerre Sainte ?

- Montrez-moi, s'il-vous-plait, supplia le petit garçon. Promis, j'irai me coucher sans faire d'histoire.

**L**e vieux Chevalier s'en étrangla presque. Une telle promesse valait de l'or. Aussi ne se fit-il pas plus prier. Par contre...

- Tu en as de bonnes, toi, grommela l'adulte. Comment tu veux que je te représente ça ? Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Camus, pendant que je réfléchis à ta demande, hein ?

**L**e petit garçon fronça les sourcils. La réponse allait donc lui couter un aveu et une promesse ? C'était cher payé. Heureusement qu'il y tenait, à sa question, tiens.

- Il fallait bien une diversion pour éloigner Aioros et Saga, expliqua le petit sans plus hésiter.

- C'est uniquement pour cela que tu as enfermé ton camarade dans la salle de torture ? gronda l'adulte, choqué.

**I**l avait cru au moins à une dispute d'enfants qui aurait pris un peu trop d'ampleur ! Les petits auraient pu en profiter par la suite pour s'éclipser. Mais si ce que son apprenti lui disait était exact, il avait sciemment enchaîné le petit Français dans l'étau où il s'était brisé le poignet droit en voulant se libérer.

- Il ne voulait pas venir dire au revoir à Aphrodite, répondit simplement le petit garçon. Il pouvait bien se rendre utile d'une autre manière.

**L**es yeux gris de l'adulte se plongèrent dans les yeux azuréens de l'enfant, qui, pour la première fois, ne plaisantaient pas. Un tel regard, si sérieux, correspondait bien peu à celui qu'arborait habituellement son apprenti. Mais le pire, c'est qu'on pouvait lire dans ce regard pas si enfantin que cela, toute la conviction du bien-fondé de ses actes. Milo avait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, et ne regrettait rien.

- Tu sais qu'il a eu très mal ? insista tout de même son Maître.

- Oui.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

**M**ilo haussa les épaules, avant d'attraper le crayon pour dessiner un scorpion comme le lui avait appris le garçon qui ressemblait tellement à Saga.

- Il aura bien plus mal quand il sera Chevalier.

**C**hoqué, Tilo le contempla un long moment. Se pouvait-il que l'âme du Scorpion d'Or puisse tout de même scintiller quelque part chez cet enfant ?

- Vous me montrez, pour le loin, maintenant ? S'il-vous-plait ?

**C**lignant des paupières, Tilo se demanda un bref instant s'il avait rêvé. Son disciple le regardait avec ses grands yeux humides, son air de chiot habituel peint en grand sur le visage. Attrapant le crayon tendu, le guerrier se pencha sur la feuille.

- Alors regarde...

* * *

**P**as convaincu pour deux sous, Milo contemplait la feuille de papier avec un scepticisme évident.

- Je te ré-explique, mais c'est la dernière fois ! s'impatienta son Maître. Après, au lit !

**M**ais l'enfant avait justement peur d'avoir trop bien compris. Concentré au maximum sur les symboles choisis par son Maître pour illustrer ses paroles, le petit posa son indexe sur le premier signe.

- Ça, fit-il, c'est une journée. Depuis le lever du soleil, jusqu'au lever du jour suivant.

- Exact, répondit le Chevalier, curieux de voir jusqu'où son volatil apprenti avait pu suivre le raisonnement.

- Là, continua Milo en désignant une série où le premier symbole était représenté sept fois, c'est le nombre de jours dans une semaine. Il y en a sept.

- Voilà, approuva l'adulte. Et ce symbole à côté représente une semaine complète.

**S**'intéressant aux symboles suivant, le petit garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Ensuite, c'est les mois. Il y a quatre symboles de semaine dans un mois, donc quatre semaines.

- Très bien, Milo.

**D**ire qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire compter au delà de douze ! Le vieux Scorpion en était tout estomaqué.

- Et il y a douze mois dans l'année, continua le petit, indifférent à la surprise de son Maître. Et à côté, le symbole qui représente une année. Et donc...

**L**es grands yeux de l'enfant se posèrent sur la série de symboles répétés de l'année. D'ici à ce que ses camarades reviennent, il y aurait autant d'années d'écoulées que de symboles. Grâces aux dessins précédents, même si Milo était trop petit pour avoir une juste reconnaissance du temps qui passe, il pouvait voir. Voir le nombre de mois, de semaines, de jours. Voir le temps qui passerait avant de revoir ses camarades. Il pouvait le voir, juste en regardant les symboles. Et de symboles, il y en avait un bon paquet.

- Non.

**L**e vieux Scorpion haussa un sourcil. Non ? Comment cela, non ?

- De quoi parles-tu, Milo ?

- Non, c'est tout, non. Non je veux pas. Je veux pas qu'ils partent aussi longtemps.

**O**h non pitié. Pas un caprice, pas maintenant.

- Milo, tu as promis d'être sage ce soir... prévint l'adulte d'une voix grondante.

- Mais je veux pas qu'ils partent aussi longtemps !

**F**âché, le petit garçon sauta des genoux de son Maître et envoya rageusement son pied rencontrer celui de la table. Le meuble décolla du sol et heurta le mur avec fracas.

- Je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas !

**L**e vieux Chevalier se leva à son tour, et attrapa son apprenti par les épaules pour le contenir de sa poigne.

- Milo ! Calme-toi !

- Non je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Ils ont pas le droit, ils sont à moi !

**S**tupéfait, Tilo regarda l'enfant. Une lueur de rage pure brillait tout au fond des prunelles du petit, menaçant d'éclater à tout moment. Un instant, l'adulte fut tenté de le pousser à bout. Juste pour voir ce qu'il en résulterait. Mais après les évènements de la journée... Sans compter qu'il fallait encore présenter un double-rapport au Grand Pope, et pour la fugue des enfants, et pour le traitement infligé au petit Camus... Milo aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour le lendemain.

* * *

**U**ne heure plus tard, c'est un vieux Scorpion épuisé mais souriant qui sortait de la chambre de son apprenti. Ces choses-là n'étaient plus de son âge. Le gosse ne se calmant pas tout seul, il avait fini par l'assommer, purement et simplement. De retour dans son salon, le Chevalier observa l'étendue des dégâts. Sa table avait rendu l'âme, et la fenêtre était bonne pour être remplacée. Par contre, le canapé déjà très ancien n'avait pas subi plus de dégâts que d'ordinaire, à peine quelques griffures et morsures supplémentaires dans le cuir. Un tapis déchiré, quelques fissures dans un mur... Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais bien plus que ce qu'il aurait attendu de la part du petit.

**P**our la première fois depuis de longs mois, Tilo voyait l'avenir d'un oeil plein d'espoir. Finalement, le môme avait un peu plus de répondant que prévu. Il pourrait finalement en faire quelque chose, s'il parvenait à capter l'attention de Milo.

**P**ar contre, il avait intérêt à mettre le Pope en garde ; une fois lancée, la machine était quasiment impossible à arrêter. Du moins, il n'avait pas trouvé le truc pour le faire autrement que par la perte de conscience pure et simple.

**B**ah, à quoi bon s'inquiéter ? Il avait quelques années encore pour mettre tout cela au point. Pour la suite, il n'avait qu'à s'assurer que l'enfant apprenne à se contrôler avec le temps.

**T**rès satisfait de sa fin de journée malgré tout, il se décida à remonter quelques Temples avant d'aller au lit. Il avait encore quelqu'un à qui dire au revoir, avant son prochain départ...

* * *

_Si de pauvres âmes sont tentées de reviewer la chose, je dis pas non à vos impressions diverses. Les points qui vous intriguent, ceux qui vous interpellent, etc... J'hésite encore pour la suite, donc votre aide pourrait bien m'être fort précieuse ^^_  
_Merci pour votre lecture._

_/lux'_


End file.
